duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Liliana Vess (Challenge)
This page features the challenges for Liliana Vess along with a description. Below will be hints and the bottom of the page will feature the walkthrough to avoid "spoilers" Challenge 5 Liliana vs. Nissa Ears of the Elves (Puzzle) Liliana is toying with you. She's assembled an impressive collection of gigantic black creatures, but she's been content to sit back and let Hollowborn Barghest whittle away your life total. You've got one turn left—and even if you get rid of the Barghest, Liliana can finish you off with a single attack. It's your turn, and you've already drawn your card. It looks like you have no choice but to win the game this turn! The only question is . . . how? Challenge 8 Liliana vs. Ajani Claws of Vengeance (Puzzle) The fight with Liliana has been long and hard and she's pulled out all her unlocks. Next turn, the Corrupts she's taunted you with from her hand will defeat you. Do you have what it takes to deal 9 damage and defeat her on this turn? ---- Expansion 1 ---- Challenge 3 Expansion 1 Liliana vs. Jace Minds of Void (Challenge) It’s been a long battle, filled with mutual destruction, counterspells, and multiple Wrath of Gods. The end is now in sight…because you have only one card left in your library. You know that it’s a Wrath of God; you’ve drawn everything else. You also have perfect knowledge of Liliana’s situation. You know that the three cards in her hand are Nekrataal, Nightmare, and Phage the Untouchable because you put them all there with Unsummons, and you know that the 10 cards left in her library are all Swamps because that’s all she’s got left. You can’t win the game this turn, but you can win the game. How? Challenge 5 Liliana vs. Nissa Ears of the Elves (Puzzle) Hint #1: Maximize your elves! Hint #2 Immaculate Magistrate can make one of your creatures huge. Make sure it's the correct creature and make sure that creature can get the job done. Challenge 8 Liliana vs. Ajani Claws of Vengeance (Puzzle) Hint #1 You can Fling a creature at either player. Hint #2 Dread's destruction ability triggers the response timer. ---- Expansion 1 ---- Challenge 3 Expansion 1 Liliana vs. Jace Minds of Void (Challenge) Hint #1 Purity Hint #2 You need another card in your library to draw your Wrath of God. Challenge 5 Liliana vs. Nissa Ears of the Elves (Puzzle) *Tap 3 Swamps for mana. Play Eyeblight's Ending targeting Nightmare. Lys Alana Huntmaster's ability triggers and you get an Elf token. Nightmare is destroyed. *Tap a Forest for mana. Play Elvish Eulogist. Lys Alana Huntmaster's ability triggers and you get an Elf token. *Tap two Forests for mana. Play Elvish Warrior. Lys Alana Huntmaster's ability triggers and you get an Elf token. *Tap Immaculate Magistrate to use its ability targeting Elven Riders. You control 10 Elves, so Elven Riders gets ten +1/+1 counters. *Attack with your 13/13 Elven Riders. Your opponent can't block it. She takes 13 damage. You win! Challenge 8 Liliana vs. Ajani Claws of Vengeance (Puzzle) *Tap 1 Forest and 1 Mountain for mana and Incinerate the Royal Assassin *Tap 1 Forest and 1 Mountain for mana and Incinerate the Ravenous Rats *Tap 2 Forests and 1 Plains for mana and cast Pariah on the Platinum Angel *Tap 1 Forest and 3 Plains for mana and activate the Kings of the Skyward Eye's ability *Tap 4 Forests and 2 Mountains for mana and cast Sangrite Surge on Knight of the Skyward Eye *Attack with Mistmeadow Skulk and Knight of the Skyward Eye *8 points of first strike damage is dealt by Knight of the Skyward Eye to Liliana, triggering Dread's ability *Tap 1 Mountain for mana and activate Brion's ability sacrificing Knight of the Skyward Eye targeting yourself *Pariah redirects the damage from Brion's ability from yourself to Platinum Angel (killing it). *Mistmeadow Skulk deals 1 points of damage to Liliana defeating her ---- Expansion 1 ---- Challenge 3 Expansion 1 Liliana vs. Jace Minds of Void (Challenge) *Play a Plains. *Attack with Ambassador Laquatus. *Tap one Plains to play Condemn targeting Ambassador Laquatus. You put Ambassador Laquatus on the bottom of your library and you gain 3 life. *Tap five Islands and one Plains to play Kiss of the Amesha targeting yourself. You’ll gain 7 life and draw Wrath of God and Ambassador Laquatus. *Tap your remaining lands to play Wrath of God. All creatures are destroyed. Purity is shuffled into your library (making it the only card in your library). *End your turn. *Liliana’s turn begins. She draws a Swamp. She plays it, plays Nightmare, plays Phage the Untouchable, and ends her turn. *Your turn begins. You draw Purity. *Play a Plains. *Tap three lands (at least two of which are Islands) to play Ambassador Laquatus. *Tap your remaining lands. Play Ambassador Laquatus’s ability three times targeting Liliana. She puts 9 cards from his library into her graveyard. *End your turn. *Liliana’s turn begins. Her library is empty, so she loses in her draw step. You win! The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation.